Earthrise
Russia |side2 = PsiCorps |goal1 = Eliminate all Epsilon bases and forces Keep at least one Rocket Launchpad under control |goal2 = Defend the lunar base from the Russians |commanders1 = Soviet General |commanders2 = Unknown Epsilon proselyte |forces1 = * Space-adapted Russian arsenal * Volkov and Chitzkoi * Cosmonauts * Cyborg Vanguards * Centurion Siege Crawler |forces2 = * Space-adapted PsiCorps arsenal * Cosmonauts * Shadow Tanks * Unknown infantry unit |casual1 = Heavy |casual2 = Total }} Earthrise is the tenth mission of the Soviet Act Two campaign. The mission takes place on the Moon and involves a major settlement constructed by the Epsilon there. It is worth noting that Chitzkoi is the first dog to land on the Moon in this mission.https://forums.revora.net/topic/100177-mental-omega-news-bulletin-13-9032015/ Briefing The shuttles that Yuri was using to transport cargo to and from the Moon are now under our control; it shouldn't be long before we have an understanding of what Yuri is doing up here. There's no telling what exactly it waiting for you, but we must assume it can't be good. It is possible that the base up there is the throne, from which Yuri plans to assume control of the world after activating the global Psychic Amplifier network he's trying to build. We do figure, though, that even if Yuri isn't on the Moon right now, a base of such importance and isolation should have information on his and his forces' whereabouts on the planet. Keep in mind Comrade, we'll need to ensure that we don't lose any of the shuttles we used to reach the Moon. Without them, it won't be possible to return from or depart for the lunar surface. Another thing you should be aware of; as a result of this unique situation we find ourselves in, only a portion of your usual forces will be accessible on the lunar theater. Most of your armored division is intact, however your infantry battalion will be composed mostly of infantry with specialized armor fitted for the dangers of space combat. Fortunately, with the technology acquired from the Chinese bases, we have been able to send some of it up to you as well. Think of it as a way of upholding their end of bargain. Objective 1: Explore the area and eliminate Epsilon presence. Objective 2: Hold at least one Rocket Launchpad under your control. Events Moonfall Shortly after the Soviets made a landing on the Moon, they quickly destroy the small Epsilon Base in proximity of the landing site and capture a pair of Bio Reactors and Cloning Vats, giving them some support. Due to the nature of battling in space, where there is no air to breathe and gravity is light, their infantry is reduced to armored units like the Tesla Trooper and Desolator, furthermore the Engineers required additional training and equipment to be able to function. However thanks to the salvage Chinese technology, they were able to gain plans of Yunru's Centurion Siege Crawler as well as forming squadrons of Cosmonauts from the trained soldiers who are eager to fulfill the General's wish. As the General fully establishes a base, the Epsilon Forces greet their visitor. Battle on the Moon At first the Epsilon was at advantage, with their "space" fleet consist of Basilisk, Invaders, various types of Dybbuk including one that can mind-control their ground units as well as one that bombards their forces with toxic bombs. Furthermore they had their own battalions of Cosmonauts defending their bases. On the ground, they had modified Gehenna Platforms armed with thermal cannons for defense as well as purple-colored Brutes that is strangely tougher than their Earth-based cousins. Nevertheless this forces didn't stop the General's forces. The Scud Launchers make quick work of every Epsilon defenses while supported with Tigr APCs and Cosmonauts to thwart off the Epsilon attacks from above. Also thanks to the salvage Chinese tech, they can now train Cyborg Vanguards for more firepower as along with Volkov, they tear to one Epsilon outpost to another with ease. As they finally made their way into the main Epsilon Base, a transmission had informed that there is an unidentified soldier within there. The General orders his forces to remain alert as they approach there as soon they made their way there this mysterious unit attacked them with sheer impunity. Despite of this problem, Chitzkoi manage to sneak in while this enemy focus against his forces quickly dispatching him down. The General's forces noticed that the unidentified soldier's voice is somewhat familiar, but they simply says that this body will be retrieved for identification. In the main Epsilon base, the General's forces destroy the enemy as they slowly move closer to the Lunar Command Center. There they found something unusual. There is a walled perimeter that was basically ruined part of their base, which possibly caused by their failed experiments something related to what Morales told to them before. For safety reasons, the General order his men to avoid this site nor doing anything on it... fearing whatever the Epsilon forces contained there might ending up rampaging on his forces instead. As they close in to the enemy's final defenses, the enemy desperately fought back but in the end they are utterly crushed. Aftermath With the destruction of Yuri's lunar base, he won't able to flee back should things go direly against him. Furthermore, the Soviets had now control of the technology that allow them to strike anywhere on the planet itself... but there is one thing they must do. Intel from the Lunar Command Center reveals that Yuri himself is in Moscow. With vengeance at hand, it is only a matter of time before the traitor will be punished for his treachery. Walkthrough Mental Omega 3.3 Soviet Mission 22 Earthrise Mental Omega 3.3.3 Red Alert 2 Act II - Soviet Mission 22 Earthrise Gallery Mission_earthrise1.jpg|Teaser image of an Epsilon base on the Moon. There also appears to be a different version of a Brute. Mission_earthrise2.jpg|Teaser image of the primary Soviet base. Notably, unlike in the original Yuri's Revenge, Tesla Troopers are now available on the Moon. Mission_earthrise3.jpg|Teaser image of an Epsilon settlement, along with a Rocket Launchpad. Other than Cosmonauts and the aforementioned modified Brute type, Duneriders are also part of Epsilon's Moon infantry division. Note a modified Gehenna Platform at the bottom right. Mission_earthrise4.jpg|Teaser image revealing Yuri's primary Headquarters on the Moon. What's also interesting is that an Aerodome is present, meaning unlike the Soviets, the Epsilon will have access to their bizarre Dybbuk jets. Mission_earthrise5.jpg|Teaser image of 3 Cloning Vats and 2 Epsilon Barracks. Mission_earthrise6.jpg|Teaser image showing 3 Pandora Hubs with all plugins, which inferred that Scorpion Cell and Headquarters arsenals are present in the mission, or just for the sake of support powers. The image also shows a fully operational Basilisk. Trivia * This mission is a remake of To the Moon, the sixth Soviet mission in Yuri's Revenge. * The music used in the part of when the Space Commando appears is Diesel Heart. * This is the first Soviet mission to feature trainable Cyborg Vanguards. It can be obtained once an Industrial Plant is established. References Category:Campaign Category:Act Two Category:Soviet missions